fallout_equestria_remainsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bosses
There are a few bosses in the game. They are obviously harder to defeat than normal enemies. Bosses often drop items essential to advance in game (e.g. key to next level or a quest item). There's always a safe with loot in the boss room that can be opened after the battle. You fight bosses in special arenas made just for the fight. They are always just one room. Unlike regular enemies, bosses don't have a health bar above them. Their HP is displayed in a large bar at the top of the screen instead. Bosses can be accessed through doors with a devil symbol (the same door as killing zones). Exception is the final boss - Thunderhead - as it does not have a door and can only be beaten once according to the story (you can fight the boss again by saving your progress before you fight Thunderhead). Bossfights usually have two phases. Second phase usually begins after boss looses some health. He then might start using different attacks and other enemies might spawn. Note: you can fight any boss again by going to the shooting range in "Prancing pony" camp and entering one of the doors. Boss level will match yours. You can't repeat a boss fight there if you haven't defeated them in a "normal" way before. You might think that because bosses are accessed through shooting range, you will not loose ammo and your weapons will not wear out. However this is not the case. Why repeat a boss? You get additional XP, weapons equipped by the boss, pre-war bits and some other random items, usually including a skill book (very useful at high levels). General tips While every bossfight is different - various attacks, debuffs, additional enemies, boss arena, ... - some tips can be applied to all of them: * If you die during bossfight, you can always return to boss room (after replenishing health and supplies) and continue fight from the point where you died - boss HP will not get reset * Boss arenas usually have some obstacles that you can hide behind to avoid enemy attacks. Some obstacles might get destroyed during the fight - either by boss or by yourself * Use whatever advantage you can get: use your best armor and weapon, repair everything, heal yourself and restore magical power, heal/repair your companion, cast a shield spell, use chems, eat food, install body augmentations * Choose armor and amulet accordingly to the damage type that the boss deals - e.g. if it uses a bullet-type weapon, choose a bullet-resistant armor and Soldier's amulet * Take a lot of healing potions and ammo - you don't want to be missing either one of those two during the fight * Consider leveling up your character on grind maps * When you're about to die, pause the game by opening your PipBuck or activating S.A.T.S. It will give you time to apply healing potions and think about what to do next without pressure * Various bosses have various resistances, and therefore various weapons might work better or worse on them. If you can't win, try a different weapon - e.g. if a bullet-type weapon doesn't work so well, try a plasma or laser weapon * If you can, collect more ministry mares figurines - they provide substantial bonuses * Save the game before fight. The bosses can be quite challenging, requiring you to use vast amounts of medical supplies and ammo, which results in thousands of caps lost when you fail. If you save the game before fight, you always have the option to restart the fight with all your items intact. You can then try a different strategy. It may be considered cheating, but is extremely useful in case of game glitches * A somewhat dirty cheat is to lower the difficulty just for the fight. You can do that with special "cards" that can be bought from Dip Fanken at "Prancing pony" camp. After the fight revert the difficulty to your usual one. But be careful, there are only three cards for each difficulty. You can't change it back unless you have the card for that difficulty List of bosses For a list of bosses, see Category:Bosses Bosses by map Category:Enemies